


【翻譯】那是吐真劑，還是你只是見到我太高興？ Is That Truth Serum in Your Veins or Are You Just Happy to See Me?

by sandykill



Series: Kink Triptych [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Also some feels, Daring rescue, I mean a little plot, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, Size Kink, Truth Serum, Voice Kink, agent in distress, but as close as i get to pwp, it is me, merlin hears things he shouldn't
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 所有金士曼成員都接受過被下了吐真劑時該怎麼做的訓練。哈利正在前往救援伊格西的途中，而梅林聽著那些男人試圖從伊格西口中套出訊息。伊格西對於他受過的訓練有著非常......有趣的演繹。伊格西聽不見梅林，以為他的通訊裝置壞掉了。他對了一半，梅林無法對伊格西說話－但他能聽見伊格西說出的每一個字。





	【翻譯】那是吐真劑，還是你只是見到我太高興？ Is That Truth Serum in Your Veins or Are You Just Happy to See Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Is That Truth Serum in Your Veins or Are You Just Happy to See Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774267) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 



「加拉哈德，」梅林說。「加拉哈德，救援在路上了，亞瑟應該能在一個小時內到達，以他現在開車的方式會更短。了解了嗎，加拉哈德？」梅林等待了幾個眨眼的時間，而那一頭毫無回應。「加拉哈德，你聽見我說的了嗎？」梅林問。沒有回應。他試著切換幾個頻道但看來沒有一個能傳的過去。該死，他們的系統似乎壞了。「加拉哈德，聽得到嗎？」

他聽不到。

梅林看著兩名男子進到房間。在那之前伊格西已盡可能地轉動他的頭而那裡頭沒有半扇窗戶，除了那一道門沒有明顯的出口，綁在椅子裡的伊格西是那房裡唯一的東西。

「嘿，這裏的服務有點糟欸，一個小時前要了杯茶到現在都，」伊格西說，而梅林發現至少他還能聽見伊格西。這算是個安慰，至少能做出一份像樣的報告。他看著他第二面螢幕，開啟另一個頻道。

「亞瑟，加拉哈德聽不見我，但我能聽見他，現在將你接進線路，」梅林解釋。

「了解，」哈利回答。他在摩納哥的海岸線上心急如焚地往伊格西的位置極速狂飆。「對抓住他的那些人的分析？」

「一般標準，沒什麼好擔心......」梅林的聲音微弱下去。「該死哈利，看起來伊格西正在被注射吐真劑。」

哈利咒罵著開了更快了一些，但在開進車潮裡時緊急煞車。「梅林？更改路線？」

「計算中，」梅林飛快地敲著鍵盤，將幾個選項傳給哈利。「我沒辦法幫忙他什麼，但我想專注在他那。」

「了解，」等待足夠空間以變換車道的哈利咬著牙說。「我會努力不殺掉所有擋到在我路上的人的。」

他們倆都在伊格西咯咯笑起來時愣住了。

「訓練時吐真劑讓他有點嗨，」梅林解釋。「不像你陷入憂鬱。」

「有意思，」哈利只回了這個。

梅林關掉哈利的畫面。那些惡棍對伊格西唸著關於吐真劑將在他身上發揮什麼樣的作用的老套玩意。他真心地從來都不懂到底為什麼要把那用在明顯受過完整訓練的人們身上。為什麼那些反派們都沒發現探員們都受過訓練能應付那個呢？就算伊格西在這方面不是最強，但他應該是能撐到哈利抵達。梅林聽著伊格西的咯咯笑聲打了個顫。

對他的工作來說是莫大的福氣，又或者是有些受到詛咒。他迷戀嗓音。每天整日都有著任務中的探員在他耳裡說話，坐在那聽著那些嗓音，有些人低沈滑順，有些人渾圓厚實，有些人高亢尖銳。哈利很久以前發現了這件事，在他的各個蜜罐任務中加入了大量多餘的性感哼鳴然後告訴梅林盡情享受。他的友人就是個混帳而每一次，那傢伙安全後他都必須到浴室去擼一發。雖說如此，很少有探員能對梅林有如此大的影響，大部份就只是腦袋後方的低聲嗡鳴，令人愉悅的事物但無法造成什麼破壞。

然後他要伊格西到他耳邊說。那句話是以挑戰的意味被說出，感謝老天，而不是請求。不是坦承伊格西的嗓音是如何地滲透到他皮膚底下。伊格西不會發現任何蛛絲馬跡的，他把那私人差錯好好地藏了起來。伊格西學到了教訓。接著幾個月裡他聽著任務裡的伊格西，那驚人的混合，街頭屁孩(Chav)調調從哈利的抑揚頓挫中穿插流過，某種別樹一格的伊格西腔。那幾乎令人迷醉興奮。但那小子那麼年輕且梅林很確定他不是對方的菜。他確信伊格西不會用看著哈利的方式看著自己。

「你為誰工作？」其中一名男子問，梅林收回思緒。

伊格西咯咯笑了幾聲。「一個男的，」他回道。

「是誰？他叫什麼名字？」

「他有很多名字，好多好多，可以用各種名字叫他，」伊格西說。「絕對是可以永遠都叫他喝杯茶也遲到。」

做的好，梅林想著。伊格西運用著訓練過的技巧繞過那問題，仍然回答事實但繞了過去，沒提供任何資訊。

「你最常叫他什麼名字？」

狗屎，這題對伊格西來說有點困難了，梅林憂心。「加拉哈德，繞著想，」他對不通的頻道說著。

「朋友，」伊格西說。「我最常叫他朋友。」伊格西大笑。「有一陣子想過要叫他更進一步的，如果你懂我在說啥。」

梅林想知道伊格西現在正露出什麼樣的表情。他真希望自己會對伊格西想要哈利這件事感到驚訝。

「但那沒發生。我們是朋友，是家人。你不會操你的家人除非你是個令人發毛的混帳，」伊格西解釋。「我們個性不合，是曾經有想要騎他只因那公分數。」伊格西咯咯笑著。「這是個你們絕對應該要問我的問題。」

梅林往前靠了一些，訊問他的那兩個男人也做出了一樣的動作。一段短暫的沈默。最終其中一人開口問了：「幾公分？」

「81，我想，」伊格西對著他們失望的表情爆笑出聲。「沒看過他那根。我不是在說那個。他是那麼的高，」伊格西如夢似幻地說著。「全都是那雙腿，在他走路時它們佔去了所有的空間。有點迷戀高個子男人。我其實不算矮，但就是沒長到我想要的身高。那發展成我對高個的迷戀，尤其那些高度是由腿長組成。完全被他迷倒了，媽的他的西裝完全是在顯擺那雙腿。超讚，直到我找到更好的。」

「更好的？」梅林大吼。「什麼比哈利更好的？」他思考著是不是某個不認識的路人因為金士曼裡沒人比哈利更迷人。他應該要知道的，哈利夠常提起這事了。

該死，哈利。

梅林重新將那頻道打開。「亞瑟？你那邊如何？」

「接近中，」哈利回答。「並且有些被擾亂分心。挺高興他有往前走了。」

「你們知道嗎，他有雙比我朋友還長的腿？」伊格西飄飄然地說著。「研究了它們幾個月後發現到......」

「發現到什麼？」那名男子問。

「感謝你有問，」伊格西說。

「他轉移掉他們注意了，導引著他們的提問於是他們不會問到任何有價值的。聰明的計畫，」哈利成功抵達右側的巷子裡並停好車。「現在我需要靠腳移動了。耶。」

「蘇格蘭人擁有更棒的腿，高了那麼一點點，」伊格西說。「我過去兩個月裡就盯著它們來打手槍。」

梅林的下巴摔落在地。他意識到他螢幕上的光點停止移動。他清了清喉嚨。「亞瑟。」

「這開始非常讓人分心且荒謬了，」哈利抗議著再次前進。「我的腿比你長。」

「比你長兩公分，」梅林回應。「現在給我安靜。」他必須聽這個。

「他好高好高，又或者他沒那麼高但他就是擁有這樣的氣勢與姿態讓站在他一旁的我感覺矮小。讓我該死的想要爬到他身上去，」伊格西說。那些話語在梅林體內滑過，他能感覺到自己在他的褲子中騷動。他無視掉那個，專注在伊格西身上，哈利朝他距離更近了。「我開始在我們一起工作的地方赤腳走動。跟所有人說那是要訓練我的腳底讓它們更堅韌，但那是要讓身高差更多一些。他朝我吼著注意姿勢，但依舊再次駝背了一些好放大那差距。如果我要抱他，我必須稍微踮起腳尖。」伊格西嘆息。「你們知道我有多愛那麼做嗎？」

「我老婆也很喜歡那樣，」那人同意道。

另一個人就沒什麼興趣了。「把那男人的名字告訴我們，」他命令道。

「沒辦法，不知道，」伊格西說。「噢操我夢見過他從背後抱著我。該死，他就是可以完全包覆住我，用著長長的四肢與那對強壯的肩膀。我能就那麼窩進他懷裡感到安全。」

「我會保你安全，」梅林悄聲說道。哈利幾乎到達那棟建築了。

「但會跟擁抱一樣好的是......老天啊我在床裡就喜歡大尺寸。」伊格西說。「甚至也不關他的老二，雖然老實說，我打賭他很大。但我是在說有個比你高的人操你。」

「噢操，別說那些伊格西，」梅林哀求，已經被那小子的嗓音大大給影響。

「那壓在你身上的重量，徹底地覆蓋你每一處，將你向下壓進床裡，於是你沒有任何一處肌膚露在外面？嗯哼(Umphf)，」伊格西發出某種聲響。「又或像是，他不可能會讓我當上面那個但我所能想像的是我在那雙腿環住我時撞進他體內，在那所有的長度與力量夾住我的腰的時候？」

梅林一隻手按著自己的褲襠拉鍊，想著一些能讓自己增長中的勃起平息的瘋狂理由。他那麼地專注在伊格西的話語之中，沒能真的注意到哈利已接近那棟建築。

「我會試著將他固定在身下，但如果他把手臂向頭頂伸直的話我就沒法輕易地讓我們的手指纏在一塊了，我必須壓住他的前臂。在那上頭印出瘀痕，在我一路進到他深處時，」伊格西喃喃自語了幾句。「抱歉啦各位，這對話讓我徹底興奮了。等等，你們沒有想要問我什麼嗎？」伊格西咯咯笑著。「老兄，我完全被這吐真劑給弄得暈頭轉向啦。」

「我們想知道誰派你來的，」那男人說。

「他派的，他命令，我做。你覺得他有可能命令我上他的床嗎？喔～他可以從後頭環抱住我。如果我稍稍縮起，他或許可以把下巴靠在我的頭頂。操那絕對很棒。但他會環抱住我然後用著他媽的氣音對著我的耳朵述說他是如何地想要把我壓在牆上，從後方上我。或許在公共場所，在燈光昏暗的巷子裡。而他足夠高到沒人會看見我，如果有誰撞見我們，他會用他的身高保護我。」

「身高差不會造成那樣的站立體位難以進行嗎？」那個差不多完全投入這段對話的守衛問。

梅林認為那真是一個非常好的問題。

「喂，我們現在是在性幻想時間裡，所以別擔心。這裡頭的我也沒有咽反射，可以毫無阻礙地把他長長的老二全部塞進我喉嚨。身高差就是性感，不管那些詭異的邏輯，」伊格西叱道。「我想知道他有沒有割包皮。有沒有剃毛。他是光頭你知道的，想知道有光到哪裡。我超級超級想要舔他的卵蛋吸他的屌。等我跪到地上時你知道他看起來會他媽的有多高嗎？我想要往上直視他的雙眼，在我吸著他老二的時候，在他射進我喉嚨裡的時候。那絕對很讚。」伊格西咯咯笑。「他如果聽見這些會死翹翹的。他這人有點壓抑。」

哈利抵擋不住那個笑了出來，驚動了幾名守衛。他們開火而他必須快速地做出回應。

「噢聽啊，我的救援到達了，在我們認真交心的時候。我才正準備告訴你們我在想著他的時候是怎麼把手指們慢慢塞進自己，因為我打賭他一定會是緩滿慎重地進行極度擴張。真正操他地紳士。紳士地操人。我不知道。但一樣，你知道他的手指有多長嗎？我有時候跑去他辦公室就只是想要看他打字。我就是個變態但實在管不了那些了因為看看那些手指，比我長的那麼多的手指在鍵盤上飛舞著。該死的簡直要殺了我然後我必須逃走躲進廁所擼一發。」伊格西呻吟。「狗屎的這都讓我硬了。」

「你不孤單，」梅林低喃。伊格西的嗓音，隨著他創造出的每一段新的場景而因慾望更加低啞，正摧毀著他。

「真是困難的選擇，」伊格西哼唧著。「操他好讓那雙無與倫比的腿環住我，還是讓他操我，把我釘在身下用那嚴厲的語氣命令我射出來，因為相信我老兄，他是完全能夠說要你射你老二就蹦噠著照做的那種人。」伊格西沈吟了一會。「噢我想要騎他，看著那所有的長度攤開在我底下，同時我擺動著臀慢慢地往下，一點一點地將他納入體內直到最底。反過來的話我就能躺著抓住他的腳踝，又或是往前玩弄那修長的腹肌線條。老天啊他有著長到世界盡頭的腹肌，就跟他肩膀的寬度一樣地長。這給了我好多擼管素材。」

「我也是，」梅林應和著，然後在哈利踢開那扇門時鬆了口氣。「亞瑟把他從那裡弄出來。」

哈利快速地解決了那兩名惡徒後上前去解開伊格西。「你還好嗎，加拉哈德？」

「很好，亞瑟，感謝你的救援。」伊格西低聲笑著。「眼鏡壞了，但我幹得不錯，等待救援的時間裡用板球歷史無聊他們。當眼鏡在打鬥中一掉線時就知道梅林會派出救援了。」

「當然，但必須讓你知道－」哈利開口，但伊格西注意到其中一名惡徒還活著，一個箭步越過哈利了結他。「我們需要在後援到達前離開。」

「有五人從西邊過來了亞瑟，」梅林說。他沙啞的嗓音帶著哈利認得的聲調，但他正面臨的威脅已足夠了於是沒多說什麼。他跟隨著梅林的指示，很快的他們回到了車上。他們開動車子時梅林放鬆地呼出一口氣。「做得好，亞瑟。」他閉起雙眼了一會，那端有著吵雜的噪音與一些靜電音，但他認為那不重要。他戳了下控制台後拉開褲子。硬到發疼的他甚至忍不到廁所去了。他用手指纏繞上自己後擼動了起來。他不想拖長時間，事實上隨時可能會有一名探員或組織成員或工作人員在任何時間來敲他的門，雖然他的門上閃著任務中的紅燈。「操，」他低喃著。他讓他的手在自己的皮膚上移動著，兩者皆是如此溫熱。他希望他有潤滑液但他離那願望有些距離。他更想要的是伊格西在自己耳邊說出更多更詳細的細節，關於他想對梅林做些什麼，關於他想要梅林對他做些什麼。

他開始流出一些液體，他發出更多咒罵加快了手的速度。「伊格西，你的聲音將會搞死我，」他說。他將拇指往那裂縫頂入一些。「至少我就跟你期望中一樣長，雖說你永遠不會知道的。」他將那片潮溼抹開減輕掌心帶來的摩擦，微微地發出呻吟。梅林收緊手指直到離疼痛只差一點，他從來不是會逗弄自己的那種人。當只有他一人時，這檔事與其慢慢累積更不如快速釋放。他探向抽屜抽出幾張衛生紙。「伊格西，」他喊出那最後一次，然後在幾下擼動後射了出來。他的呼吸短暫急促，一兩分鐘過後他將衛生紙扔掉後把自己塞回內褲與褲子裡。

「呃......哈利把他的眼鏡給我好讓我向你匯報，」伊格西支支吾吾地開口。他所有從哈利那複製來的口音在此時因全然的震驚而消失。「你剛剛是？」

梅林看向自己的控制台，意識到當他按下按鈕關掉麥克風時，他只是把它切換到他聽不見他們，而不是完全關閉。「操，」梅林呻吟。

「梅林你剛剛是......什麼鬼？」伊格西說。

「我道歉加拉哈德，」梅林開口。看來他即將發現人類是否能在五十二歲時因羞愧而死。「我能理解如果－」

「那太辣了，」伊格西低聲說。

「那些？跟你所說的那些相比？」梅林忍不住大聲回道。

「你聽到了？」伊格西尖聲問。「通訊壞掉了啊。」

「你那端壞了我的沒有，差不多就像剛剛發生的那樣，」梅林說。他把頭抵在辦公桌冰涼的金屬表面上。「這真是一團混亂。」

「射到衣服上了？」

「哈，哈。」梅林說。「我們現在能回歸專業了吧？就把剛剛那一切都忘了。」伊格西沈默。「加拉哈德？」

「當然，好，」伊格西同意。他再度陷入沈默。「但如果我不想呢？」他冒險問道。

「噢，」梅林只說得出這個。

「因為我認為或許如果我說著那樣的事時，讓你如此興奮，讓你在兩名探員技術上來說還在任務中時打手槍，或許我們之間有點什麼？」

「他迷戀嗓音，」哈利補充道。「對他耳朵說話，他會立刻癱軟成一團爛泥。」

「到他耳邊說嗎，嗯？」伊格西問，而梅林在很久以前就考慮過要那麼告訴他了。「這真是個非常有用的情報。還有其他的嗎哈利？」

「亞瑟你敢－」梅林才剛開口通訊就被切斷了。「亞瑟？加拉哈德？」他試著重新接通但那頭毫無回應，只剩追蹤器發出的嗶聲。

想著伊格西在那段車程中將會了解到些什麼，他不知道自己到底是害怕，抑或期待。

  
  



End file.
